1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to football type blocking dummies and/or sleds which are utilized by a football coach to instruct an offensive lineman in the proper technique to more effectively block a defensive lineman and a defensive player in the proper techniques to more effectively tackle an opponent and, more particularly, this invention relates to an improved training apparatus which will at a minimum provide such coach with the capability of accurately comparing both the blocking and tackling skills of a particular player with respect to the blocking and tackling skills of another player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the conception and subsequent development of the present invention, it is generally well recognized in the football equipment art that football coaches have for a number of years made extensive use of a training apparatus which is commonly known in the football equipment art as a "blocking dummy" in order to more easily teach an offensive lineman to effectively block a defensive lineman. Conversely, these blocking dummies have also been used to teach defensive players proper tackling techniques.
These prior art type blocking dummies have generally consisted of a canvas type cylindrical bag which is filled with a relatively heavy type material. Normally these canvas bags will have at least one strap secured to the side thereof to assist in carrying them to and from the football field. Additionally, the strap is normally used to hold onto while the player attacks the bag from a predetermined blocking or tackling position.
It is also a rather common practice to attach these blocking dummies or other similarly padded devices to sleds. In this case, the players line up and take turns running at the blocking dummy to strike it and attempt to move the sled as far as possible.
While these prior art type blocking dummies and sleds have generally provided the football coach with some needed capability to at least measure and/or make some desirable improvement in the player's blocking technique these blocking dummies possess the inherent disadvantage that they cannot be instrumental in providing such football coach with any significant measure of such player's overall strength with respect to the overall strength of another player.
In the case of blocking dummies attached to sleds, as is the case when teaching blocking techniques to a group of players, momentum is imparted to the sled as each player strikes it. By the time the last player strikes the sled, the sled has far less resistance than that experienced by the first player and with significantly less effort required from the player. This is obviously not the best way of training athletes or of comparing their abilities.
Furthermore, because sleds are movable, they may be stolen if not removed from the field at the end of the practice day.